Winter Wishes
by Katie Buggie
Summary: The new girl in town steals Kid's AND Soul's hearts, who will win the battle for Katie Luna-Stein's heart?  bad at summaries, just read, sorry for short chapters . NOTE: THIS IS NOT A YAOI!***
1. Winter Flames

I stood in front of the academy, freezing cold from the snowflakes falling on my bare face. The academy looked fantastic in winter the flames on the candles still glowing bright, I stood in awe as I heard the bell ring, not that it would matter because I was a brand new student.

"It really is amazing, isn't it?" I hear a boyish voice behind me. One of the most famous miesters in the world of death stood behind me, Death the Kid.

I stuttered a response similar to "Yeah, amazing."

"Are you a new student?" He smiled towards me.

"Uh, yes, my name is Katie Luna," I tried returning a smile but it probably wound up horrifyingly ugly.

"I will take you to my father then," he began walking toward the building, me following like a little lost puppy.

When we entered the building I was even more at awe, there was symmetry everywhere and everyone looked so happy. We passed a mirror and I couldn't help but stare at my reflection, my long black hair, light blue eyes, thin figure, and full lips all looked perfect white my little pea coat jacket. I was out of place in this big academy, I looked just like the small town girl I really was.

"Hello Father, I have someone for you." Death the Kid said as we walked into the strangest room i have ever seen.

I was scared to see the horrifying looks of Death, but i boldly stepped up to him, quickly realizing that he was not terrifying and doing the mistake of bursting out into laughter. Oops?

"By death what's so funny little girl?" Death tilted is head to the side.

"I just remembered a funny joke that's all, I'm quite sorry for being impolite." I let the lie flow smoothly, seeing complete belief cover Death's face, but the opposite on his son's.

"Alrighty then, how about you just follow my loving, and caring son around for the day, okay?" Death…smiled? Something like that.

"Bye Father," Kid led me out of the strange room and into a class room with a stitched man and a weird bird


	2. Stitched Man

As it turns out the stitched man was Dr. Stein, whom I distinctly recall as a long lost uncle of mine.

"Uncle Stein?" I questioned as we approached the desk with my note from Lord Death.

"Yes, oh Katie, what are you doing here? I thought my sister swore to never have you become a meister." He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin in an odd way.

"Only because that is impossible my dear uncle, see I am a Death Weapon, like Poppy." I rocked back and forth on my heels. My mother was Franken's younger sister, Nona Stein. She wound up falling in love with her weapon Alex Luna; their love for each other eventually created me.

"Is that so? I would've never guessed," Kid's boyish voice piped up, interrupting my memories of Mother and Poppy.

"Yes I am a Machine Pistol, if you must know." I had a bit of snotty-ness in my voice, but I couldn't help it, this boy doubted my abilities just because I am without a meister; which was a factor that could not be helped considering I have never met a meister except my mother and him (whom both of which have Death Weapons of their own).

"How interesting, your father was a machine gun, correct?" Uncle Stein asked. I nodded. "So basically you are a smaller version of him, with human form too, my sister was never that pretty." He grumbled as I sweat dropped. "Well take you seat."

"I don't have one."

"Then since Maka isn't here today, take hers. It's by the albino kid." He chuckled to himself, pointing to the extremely bored looking white haired boy a few rows up.

"Don't worry, I won't be far." Kid patted me on the back before leaving me for his seat. I quickly ran to mine, attempting to be sneaky and not wake the daydreaming boy, but wound up tripping over a chair and falling flat on my face. That was my graceful greeting to Soul Eater.


	3. Secrets Don't Make Friends

He stared at me before cracking up, but offering his hand to help me up.

"That was the most hilarious thing I have seen all day. What did you even trip on?" he was grinning, showing sharp pointy teeth that, to me, looked inviting.

_This boy is obsessed with eating kishens too! _I was happy to find a similarity between us. He looked at me with lazy eyes, still grinning, like he could see the similarity too.

"What's your name?" he crossed his arms, tipping his chair back somewhat.

"Luna. Katie Luna." I smiled, showing off my white teeth.

"Cool. I'm Eater. Soul Eater." He mocked me in a teasing fashion, which I didn't particularly mind, considering I do it myself, and this boy was just being friendly.

Class ended quickly, barely feeling like 5 minutes let alone 6 hours, as it turned out I was in Uncle Stein's room until practice at 1:00 P.M., a schedule that I quickly realized I shared with the white haired boy and Lord Death's son. I wasn't allowed to do much considering I was without a meister, and too scared to tell the supervisor that I had the ability of both a meister and a weapon (some kind of gene mix-up). It was my personal secret though and nobody could know, not even my family. Honestly that's why I am here; I thought if I could master both abilities I could go home, a pride bringing aspect of my foster family. I never did tell Uncle Stein the full truth; Mother and Poppy were dead and I was left to live with my god father whom only liked miesters.

"Eh, whatchua doing all alone, Katie?" Soul came up to me, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I could ask you the same," I shot back.

"My meister is sick, kind of hard to practice without one." He crossed his arms and plumped down beside me.

_Maybe I could trust this boy; we have similar Soul Wave lengths. Could it be possible to meister him? It's worth a shot._

"Soul, I want to try something, but we have to be alone." I didn't turn my head, but I could feel his eye widen. I didn't need to read minds to know he thought I meant something dirty, which I obviously didn't. I began to get up, pulling him with me. God I hope this wouldn't be too much of a let down


End file.
